


♡ Give Me Your Heart and Your Hand ♡

by youaremycancerstick



Category: Pierce the Veil
Genre: High School, M/M, Party, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-10-01 18:56:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20372350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youaremycancerstick/pseuds/youaremycancerstick
Summary: A lot can happen in one night especially for one Jaime Preciado.What happens when Jaime has too much to drink and ends up sleeping with his best friend's brother.smut warning





	♡ Give Me Your Heart and Your Hand ♡

"Hey Himie time ready for the sick party tonight," Mike said crashing his trey down next to mine and taking a seat.

"Vic is home and we have the whole place to ourselves for the week since our parents are out of town," Mike pronounced. I've never actually met Vic since Mike and I only became friends this year. Vic moved to Arizona for college years ago and came home yesterday making Mike very excited, he must be a great brother with the way Mike talks about him.

"I don't know man," I replied. I've never been to a high school party because before Mike I pretty much was a loner. When I was younger none of the kids wanted to hang out with me considering I was seen of as weird because of how loud and energetic I was which just so happened to follow me into high school. Before I met Mike I had no one and resorted to cutting, I couldn't help it felt like the only way to have control over my situation. Thankfully once I met Mike I befriended all his friends and most kids stopped messing with me considering Mike looked like a punk who could kick their ass.

"Come on Jaime live a little! Plus you finally get to meet Vic, Mike pleaded knowing I couldn't say no.

"Fine," I said giving into my best friend.

"Sweet, I'd knew you'd cave," Mike said right before the bell rang indicating lunch was over.

♡

It was now 10 o'clock and the party started an hour ago and I was currently checking myself in the mirror making sure I looked okay. I was wearing a random graphic tee and jeans, nothing too special. I quickly messed with my hair, grabbed my keys and phone and made my way out the door heading to Mike's place. Once I arrive at Mike's house I open the door and immediately recognize everyone. Pretty much the whole school was standing in Mike's living room and I was intimidated to say the very least.

I wondered around aimlessly searching for Mike with no luck for a solid 20 minutes before I actually found Mike.

"Heyyyyy Jaime," Mike slurred as he leaned on Jaime's shoulder for balance.

"Woah Mike you are way too drunk," Jaime said in his dad voice.

"Well I think you aren't drunk enough," Mike said stumbling and handed me the cup he hadn't finished yet.

"Drink up," Mike said pushing my hand with the red solo cup up to my lips.

I hesitate before taking the cup and downing the rest of it, just wanting to be a different person for the night. After I down the drink, Mike and I walk to the kitchen and he starts making each of us the same drink. Once they are finished being made we both cheers then we both chug down the cup. Now that I had downed 2 cups I was starting to feel drunk, I normally never drink so I'm definitely a lightweight.

With my liquid confidence, I made my way to the living room where everyone was dancing, well mostly grinding upon each other. I slid in the crowd and started moving to the house music that was playing over the loudspeakers. Just when I was really starting to get into a groove a man appeared out of nowhere and put his fit arms around my waist. The man had a small yet muscular frame with shoulder-length brown hair and tanned skin. Normally I would be freaking out, but drunk Jaime welcomed the handsome stranger. The stranger started to grind on me and I let out a quiet groan allowing my body to take over.

"How about we take this to the bedroom," he said letting his lips ghost over my ear, lightly nibbling on it.

I didn't say anything just nodding my head to show that I wanted this. The man then took my hand and lead me upstairs to where the bedrooms were. The bedroom he led me into was one I didn't recognize so I knew it wasn't Mike's room. Before I could think about anything else I was gently pushed down on the bed and a tongue was shoved down my mouth. My arms graze up his back until they reach the back of his neck. His hands come down to the zipper of my dark blue skinny jeans to unzip and take them off. He then moved to my t-shirt, breaking the kiss only to bring it over my head.

When I realize I'm lying in my boxers while he was fully dressed I nudge down his pants so he then starts peeling off all of his own clothes until he's laying on top of me naked. He then quickly goes back down to his pants and pulls out a condom and a mini size bottle of lube and returns to me. He rolls the condom on then gets started prepping. One by one his finger slowly entered me, it stung a little bit, but it was all worth it when I felt him hit that one spot inside me that made me melt. He realized he hit it so he lubes up his member and makes sure to enter me slowly. Once he was fully inside I gave him a thumbs-up to signal I was ready for him to start up a rhythm. It didn't take me very long to feel my orgasm coming on considering it was my first time with a dick inside of me.

"I'm gonna come," I basically scream warning him.

"Do it, babe," He whispered in my ear and with that, I let it all out and very shortly after so did he. Both of us slowly panted, letting the exhaustion out of us. I felt myself grow tired very quickly and as I feel my eyelids start to close I see my mystery man toss the used condom in the bin near the bed and lean back down to wrap his arms around me and fall asleep lying next to me.


End file.
